Ohne ein Wort
by secret2013
Summary: Sara verlässt Grissom und Las Vegas/GSR
1. Chapter 1

**Ohne eine Wort**

**Epilog**

Sara lag in ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke.

Sie konnte mal wieder nicht einschlafen und das machte ihr doch sehr zu schaffen. Denn in den letzten zwei Jahren hatte sie sehr gut geschlafen.

Sie fühlte sich beschützt und sicher. Aber die Person, die dafür verantwortlich war, war nicht mehr da.

Sara hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie Grissom so sehr vermissen würde. An manchen Tagen ging sie sogar so weit, zu denken, dass sie einfach nicht mehr ohne ihn leben konnte.

Aber sie wusste, das konnte nicht sein. denn sie hatte alles genau durchdacht und geplant.

Wie in der Vergangenheit wollte sie alles in eine Ecke ihres Gehirns verbannen und nicht mehr daran denken.

So hatte sie mit der Umsetzung begonnen. Aber schon dabei waren ihr ein paar Fehler unterlaufen.

Sie hatte sich mit einem Kuss von ihm verabschiedet. Böse Falle, denn dieser Kuss geisterte nun ständig in ihrem Kopf umher. Aber danach hatte alles geklappt. Sie zog in eine kleine Wohnung in den Bergen Kaliforniens. Niemand kannte sie und sie kannte niemanden.

Es sollte ein klarer Schnitt werden, ein Neuanfang.

So hatte sie es immer gemacht und damit alle Spuren verwischt. Oder auch nie tiefe Spuren hinterlassen.

Niemand aus der Vergangenheit hatte nach ihr gesucht und so würde es wieder sein. Man würde sie vergessen.

**Kapitel 1**

Ein Monat war seit Saras Weggang vergangen. Und ihre Abwesenheit wurde immer mehr spürbar.

Selbst Catherine musste zugeben, dass Saras Abwesenheit ein großes Loch in das Team gerissen hatte.

Anfangs tat man noch so als wenn Sara in der anderen Schicht war.

Allerdings war es niemanden erlaubt Saras Namen zu sahen ohne einen traurigen Blick von Grissom zu riskieren.

Es wurde immer ruhiger im Labor. Alle Fröhlichkeit verschwand. Vor allem darüber wunderte sich Catherine. Sara war doch kein Spaßmacher wie Greg, aber anscheinend war in bloße Anwesenheit gut für die anderen gewesen. Und die Jungs, die mit ihr geflirtet hatten, ließen oft den Kopf hängen.

Nach 6 Wochen passierte es. Grissom verlor die Nerven. Grund war Wendy. Diese hatte sich nach Saras Abschied immer mehr als CSI aufgeführt und ihre Kompetenzen überschritten. Aber was noch schlimmer war, sie trat arrogant auf und deutetet Grissoms Freundlichkeit falsch.

Als sie dann einen Vergleich zwischen sich und Sara zog, war es um ihn geschehen.

Grissom strafte sie mit einem fast tödlichen Blick und schickte sie zurück ins Labor.

Aber im Gegensatz zu Sara trug sie ihre Kämpfe nicht allein aus. Sie ging zu Ecklie und dieser kam direkt zu Grissom.

„Grissom. Willows. In mein Büro."

Die beiden sahen sich an und folgten dann ihrem Vorgesetzten.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Sie Wendy ungerecht behandelt haben. So etwa passiert nicht noch einmal. Sie ist Ihr neuer CSI."

Catherine begann zu sprechen bevor Grissom eine Chance hatte.

„Was hat sie erzählt? Hat sie erwähnt, dass sie ihre Pause unendlich ausdehnt, lange private Gespräche führt und angeblich unwichtige Untersuchungen einfach nicht macht. oder dass sie seit einiger Zeit sehr viel Parfüm benutzt und damit die Tatortarbeit gefährdet. Nicht zu vergessen, ihr neues Outfit – kurze Röcke."

Grissom sah erstaunt zu Catherine hinüber. Das alles hatte er überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Bis auf das Parfüm.

Conrad Ecklie räusperte sich. Natürlich hatte er davon nichts gehört. Wie sollte er jetzt aus dieser Sache herauskommen?

„Davon hat sie nichts gesagt. Wenn stimmt was sie da sagen, dann ist sie vielleicht noch nicht bereit als Sidles Nachfolgerin?"

Auch diesmal griff Catherine ein. Aber Ecklie schien zu wissen was diese sagen wollte.

„Ich weiß, Sie brauchen sie. Aber Grissom, das ist ihr persönliches Problem."

„Nein", erwiderte Catherine. Wir alle brauchen sie. Als Kollegin und Freundin. Und sagen Sie nicht, dass Sie sie nicht vermissen."

Ecklie schwieg.

„War das alles?", fragte Grissom mit brüchiger Stimme.

Dann stand er, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, auf und verlies das Büro. Draußen blieb er stehen und wartete auf Catherine.

„Danke für deine Worte. Ich dachte, dass ich der einzige bin, der Sara vermisst."

„Nein. Und wenn du dich nicht in deinem Büro verkriechen würdest, wäre dir das längst klar. Gil, so geht es nicht weiter. Wir müssen sie zurückholen."

„Wir?"

Sie nickte.

„Das Labor braucht sie."

Das Lächeln auf Grissoms Gesicht überraschte Catherine.

Endlich, dachte sie. Auch wenn sie es nicht recht verstand, es tat gut Grissom wieder lächeln zu sehen.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Ich bin ja wirklich überrascht, dass meine „Dreier-Story" Eine heiße Nacht) doppelt so viel Leser hat wie diese.

Aber anscheinend sind beide nicht so gut, dass ich (mehr) Reviews bekomme. Schade !

* * *

_**Ohne ein Wort**_

**Kapitel 2**

Saras Plan funktionierte einfach nicht. Was machte sie nur falsch?

Lag es daran, dass sie es war die gegangen war?

Das sie den Menschen verlassen hatte, der sie liebte?

Sara lies ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte fallen. Was hatte sie nur angerichtet?

Sie war ohne ein Wort gegangen und nun war es zu spät.

Ohne es zu merken, fing sie an zu weinen.

Da hatte sie endlich gefunden was sie ein Leben lang gesucht und sie warf es einfach weg.

Ihre Trauer und Verzweiflung wurden immer größer als sie erkannte, dass sie es nicht mehr ändern konnte.

* * *

In Las Vegas spitzte sich die Lage derweilen zu.

Grissom hatte unter Zeugen mit Wendy gesprochen und ihr ihre Grenzen gezeigt.

Den beginnenden Wortschwall würgte er ab.

„Mich interessiert nicht was Hodges sagt und tut. Hier geht es um Sie. Sie haben sich unprofessionell versprechen. Ich habe mich für Ihre Zurückversetzung ins Labor ausgesprochen und meine Entscheidung mit Ecklie abgesprochen."

Damit hatte er alles gesagt. Brass war erstaunt, denn normalerweise war sein Freund nicht so direkt.

Vielleicht sollte er die Gelegenheit nutzen und seinen Plan umsetzen.

Dreißig Minuten später saß er mit seinen Kollegen im Lieblingsdiner. Es war das selbe Restaurant in den damals der SUV entwendet wurde und Nick hatte die Chance seine Geschichte noch einmal zum besten zu geben. Er stockte als er Saras Namen nannte, aber Brass nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.

Und Nick lachte mit den anderen als Brass seine Sicht der Dinge schilderte.

Da Brass gerade dabei war, fuhr er gleich fort.

„Wo wir alle hier so nett beisammen sind, wollte ich endlich über den Anlass des Treffens reden."

Auf ihre erstaunten Blicke hin, ergänzte er.

„Sara."

Mit dem Schweigen hatte Jim gerechnet.

„Wir müssen sie zurückholen."

Bis auf Grissom nickten alle zustimmend

„Warum?", fragte er.

„Sie ist einfach gegangen. Ohne ein Wort."

„Grissom." Catherine holte Luft.

„Du bist verletzt, was ich verstehen kann. Aber selbst wenn Sara nicht zurückkommt, du musst es versuchen. Sonst wirst du nie damit fertig werden. Bitte Gil, du kannst nicht so weitermachen. Es wird immer schlimmer."

Nun mischte sich auch Nick ein.

„Ehrlich Grissom, du bist doch derjenige der Privates und Berufliches trennt. Aber im Moment leiden wir alle darunter, dass dein Privatleben in die Brüche gegangen ist. Verdammt, wir brauchen Sara im Labor und du machst keine Anstalten sie zurückzuholen."

„Mag sein, dass das Labor sie braucht."

Bevor Grissom mehr sagen konnte, holte Brass ein paar Unterlagen heraus.

„Wunderbar. Also, hier sind ein paar Dinge, die ich herausbekommen habe."

Er reichte ein paar Ausdrucke herum.

„Du weißt wo Sara ist?"

„Ja, sie hat eine kleine Wohnung gemietet. Großer Fehler, wenn man verschwinden will."

„Vielleicht wollte sie, dass man nach ihr sucht?"

Greg konnte seine Begeisterung nicht zügeln.

„Also was machen wir?"

„Das Telefon scheidet aus. Und Grissom meldet sich bestimmt auch nicht freiwillig. Also ich denke, wir sollten Brass und Nick schicken. Sie sind unbelastet und Sara wird sie zumindest anhören. Gegenstimmen?"

Catherine sah sich um.

„Keine ? Gut. Dann macht euch auf den Weg. Ich rede mit Ecklie."

Grissom war schockiert.

„Habe ich gar nichts mehr zu sagen?"

„Nein."

Kam die einstimmige Antwort

„Dann will ich Euch nicht aufhalten."

Ohne jemanden anzusehen, legte er Geld auf den Tisch und verlies den Diner.

* * *

Eine Stunde später saßen Nick und Brass im Auto. Catherine war nicht sicher, was Ecklie dazu sagen würde und wenn die beiden unterwegs waren, dann konnte er keinen Einspruch mehr erheben.

„Wie wird Sara reagieren, was meinst du?"

Das fragte sich Brass natürlich auch. Sicher kam es darauf an warum Sara wirklich gegangen war. Aus Grissom hatten sie nicht viel herausbekommen. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlimm.

* * *

Sara verstand gar nicht warum sie an der letzten Tage so deprimiert war. Das Leben war so schön. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster genügte um ihr das zu bestätigen. Das war doch das beste Wetter um einen Trip in die Berge zu machen. Ohne zu zögern packte sie den Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg.

* * *

Nach stundenlanger Fahrt mit nur zwei Pausen kamen Brass und Nick an Saras neuem Wohnort an.

Sie hatten im Auto ihre Strategie besprochen und wollten nun endlich Sara sehen.

An der Klingelleiste stand kein Name, also mussten sie bei einem Nachbarn klingeln.

„Sara. Die neue hier. Wenn sie so heißt. Keine Ahnung. Man sieht nicht viel von ihr. Aber heute hat sie wohl eine Wanderung gemacht. Aber es ist schon spät. Sie ist bestimmt bald wieder da."

Damit schloss sich die Tür vor ihrer Nase und die beiden Männer standen mit leeren Händen da.

„Was machen wir nun?"

„Ich habe Hunger Was hältst du davon, wenn ich was zu essen hole und du wartest hier."

Brass nickte zustimmend. Er setzte sich auf die Treppe vor dem Haus und hoffe, dass man ihn in Ruhe lies. Ansonsten musste er seine Polizeimarke zeigen.

* * *

Sara hatte einen wundervollen Tag gehabt. Sie hatte so viele Insekten gesehen und konnte es kaum abwarten, Gil davon zu erzählen.

Das war doch ein Grund ihn sofort anzurufen?

Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf, sah sie jemanden vor ihrem Haus sitzen. Sie wurde immer schneller.

Vielleicht war er wirklich gekommen?

Vielleicht hatte sie doch jemand vermisst?

Vielleicht war es Grissom.

Aber es war Brass. Sie blieb plötzlich stehen als sie Brass sah.

Der Rucksack fiel auf die Erde und sie lief die letzten Meter auf ihn zu.

„Ist Grissom etwas passiert?"

* * *

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Vielen Dank an Danny Sidle und Chris für Ihre Reviews. Wenn man die Story erst einmal veröffentlicht hat, dann wartet man wirklich darauf. **

**Meine anderen Fanfictions sind nicht vergessen. Ich will als nächstes den Maskenball beenden. **

* * *

**Ohne ein Wort**

**Kapitel 3**

„Ist Grissom etwas passiert?"

„Hallo Sara. Schön dich zu sehen", erwiderte Brass.

„Entschuldige. Ich war nur so überrascht."

Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

Schließlich umarmte sie Brass.

„Schön dich zu sehen."

„Bittest du mich herein?"

Sara nickte. Sie drehte sich um und holte ihren Rucksack.

„Bist du allein?"

Brass schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nick ist bei mir. Er holt etwas zu essen."

„Gut. Ich habe nicht so viel da. Geht es Grissom gut ?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Was denkst du?", antwortete Brass und Sara wusste sofort was er meinte.

* * *

Als Nick zurückkam, waren die beiden längst in der Wohnung und Sara hatte begonnen alles für das Essen herzurichten.

„Und?", fragte er Brass, der ihm die Tür öffnete.

„Sie ist gerade erst gekommen. Hat aber sofort nach Grissom gefragt."

„Wo ist sie?"

„In der Küche."

Brass wies mit dem Kopf in eine unbestimmte Richtung.

„Hallo Sara."

Sie drehte sich langsam um und sah Nick an.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Sara wusste sofort, dass Nick ihr nicht mehr böse war.

„Du siehst gut aus. Aber du hast zugenommen. Findest du nicht auch, Jim."

„Hey, so etwas sagt man einer Frau nicht."

Sie mussten lächeln und es war fast wie früher.

* * *

Grissom schaute nervös auf seine Uhr.

Ob sie inzwischen bei Sara angekommen waren. Vielleicht sollte er Catherine fragen?

Nein, besser nicht. Er wollte keine dummen Fragen beantworten.

Er dachte an den letzten Moment mit Sara. Ein Kuss und danach war sie einfach gegangen. Kein Brief, kein Anruf, keine Erklärung. Ohne ein Wort war sie aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Er fragte sich was er falsch gemacht hatte und konnte keine Antwort finden.

Er hatte ihr jeden Tag gesagt wie sehr er sie liebte, hatte ihr immer Beachtung geschenkt und war für sie da gewesen.

Er hatte sie geliebt, mehr als alles andere. Und das hatte sie gewusst. Sie wußte was sie tat. Mit ihrem Weggang hatte sie sein Herz gebrochen. Nicht das es einen Unterschied machte, denn er fühlte nichts mehr. Wozu brauchte er da sein Herz.

* * *

Die drei ehemaligen Kollegen saßen beim Essen und unterhielten sich über alles und nichts.

Schließlich hielt Sara es nicht mehr aus.

„Warum seid Ihr gekommen?"

„Wir wollen dich mitnehmen."

„Du hast uns gefehlt", ergänzte Nick.

„Ich habt mir auch gefehlt."

„Dann komm zurück."

„Ich habe auch schon darüber nachgedacht. Aber das ist nicht so einfach. Was ist mit Grissom?"

„Er ist ein Wrack", antwortete Brass. „Und natürlich redet er nicht darüber."

„Weiß er, dass ihr hier seid?"

Brass nickte.

„Und?"

„Nichts. Er hat zugestimmt, dass das Labor dich braucht."

„Das Labor, nicht er."

„Sara, es ist ein Anfang. Was erwartest du?"

Brass sah ihre Unschlüssigkeit.

„Was willst du? Deine Freunde sind in Las Vegas. Dein Leben war dort und du kannst es wieder haben."

Sie würde so gern zurückkommen. Aber wie sollte das in der Praxis funktionieren?

„Du kannst Fehler korrigieren. Pack deine Sachen und kommt mit uns zurück."

„Grissom wird mir nie verzeihen."

„Warum hast du ihn verlassen? Liebst du ihn nicht mehr?". Endlich konnte Nick diese Frage stellen.

„Ich konnte die Arbeit nicht mehr ertragen. Die Opfer, die Täter. Es war zuviel. Ich war ausgebrannt."

„Und warum hast du nicht mit Grissom geredet?"

Sara konnte sich die Frage selbst nicht beantworten. Die Situation war damals so schmerzhaft gewesen und sie wollte damit allein klarkommen.

Brass erkannte, dass sie so nicht weiterkamen.

„Vielleicht finden wir einen Kompromiss. Du kommst mit uns mit und fängst ganz langsam an zu arbeiten. Zum Beispiel wenn wir zu wenig Leute haben. Und du bleibst in unserem Team."

„Ecklie wird nie zustimmen."

„Unsinn. Er wird dankbar sein. Wendy war wirklich kein Ersatz für dich."

„Wendy ?"

„Eine lange Geschichte. Also, denk nicht nach. Der erste Gedanke zählt."

„Ok, OK. Überredet. Aber ich kann nicht einfach so mitkommen."

„Doch wir lassen dich nicht mehr von der Angel. Dein Zeug passt in die beiden Autos. Morgen früh geht es los. Und nun – wo können wir schlafen?"

„Ich habe noch keine Möbel gekauft. Aber der Vormieter hat Campingbetten dagelassen."

„Kein Problem. Ich bin so müde, ich schlafe überall."

„Ich auch."

Nachdem die beiden verschwunden waren, begann Sara ihre Sachen zu packen. Was auch immer vor ihr lag, sie hatte wieder begonnen ihr Leben in die Hand zu nehmen.

* * *

„Du wohnst bei Nick. Wir haben auf der Fahrt darüber gesprochen."

„Das habe ich zu entscheiden", warf Sara ein.

Nach 3 Stunden Autofahrt legten sie eine Pause ein und waren nun bei diesem Thema angelangt.

„Ehrlich. Ich habe Platz und du hast mehr Zeit dir etwas Neues zu suchen oder die Sache mit Grissom zu klären. Bitte Sara."

Er war fast so schlimm wie Greg, aber es tat ihr gut, dass sich jemand um sie sorgte. Und vielleicht war es die beste Lösung. Sie wollte nicht ganz allein sein.

„Aber nur für die erste Zeit."

* * *

Die Fahrt nach Las Vegas hatte sich hingezogen. Aber schließlich sahen sie die Lichter der Stadt und Sara lächelte als ihr bewusst wurde wie sehr sie die Stadt vermisst hatte.

Brass hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie beim Labor hielten.

„Nur ein kurzer Besuch."

Es war wahrscheinlich das Beste, dann hatte sie es hinter sich. Sara gehörte eigentlich nicht zu den Menschen, die Konflikten aus dem Weg gingen, aber dieser Gang fiel ihr doch schwer.

Die erstaunten Blicke der Kollegen versuchte sie zu negieren.

Plötzlich aber hörte sie einen begeisterten Aufschrei.

„Du bist wieder da."

Greg lief zu ihr hin und nahm sie in den Arm.

Sara genoss die Umarmung und die Begrüßung. Sie löste sich erst als Catherine auf sie zutrat.

„Du bist gleich mitgekommen. Toll. Ich freue mich dich zu sehen."

Sara bekam ganz feuchte Augen. Catherines Worte klangen ehrlich.

„Danke. Es ist schön wieder da zu sein. Ich wollte auch nur kurz vorbeischauen."

Sie sah sich um und Catherine konnte ihre Gedanken lesen.

„Warrick ist unterwegs und Grissom hat heute frei."

Sara wusste nicht, ob sie erleichtert oder traurig war.

„Ich wohne erstmal bei Nick. Morgen werde ich dann bei Ecklie vorbeisehen. Mal sehen, ob er mich einstellt."

„Bestimmt."

Dieser Meinung waren alle.

„Nick, kann ich dich sprechen?"

Sie stellten sich etwas abseits.

„Ich fahre zu Grissom. Ich will nicht, dass er mich morgen im Labor sieht. Er soll wissen, dass ich da bin."

„Soll ich dich hinbringen?"

„Nein, ich nehme ein Taxi. Mein Auto lasse ich hier stehen."

„Nicht nötig. Meins steht ja zu Hause."

„Gut. Und mach dir keine Sorgen."

* * *

Catherine hatte Grissom sofort von Saras Ankunft berichtet. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie morgen sah und vielleicht etwas machte was er bereuen würde.

Jetzt saß er im Dunkeln und dachte nach was ihre Rückkehr bedeuten würde. Kein Zweifel – das Labor brauchte sie und sie würde sich sofort wieder einbringen konnte.

Sorgen machte ihn seine Reaktion. Was würde er sagen oder tun, wenn er sie sah.

Als es klopfte, war er zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.

Catherine war sein erster Gedanke. Es war nun doch nicht nötig, dass Catherine noch persönlich vorbeikam.

Auf dem Weg zur Tür machte er das Licht an und weckte damit Hank.

Als es dann ein zweites Mal klopfte, lief dieser mit Grissom zu Tür.

Er wollte schon mit Catherine schimpfen als er stattdessen Sara sah.

„Hallo Gil."

Keine Antwort.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass ich wieder da bin."

Als Hank erfreut bellte, wurde Grissom aus seiner Erstarrung gerissen.

Er trat zur Seite und Sara betrat das Haus.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie leise.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du siehst gut aus, Sara."

„Danke. Du musst nicht höflich sein. Ich habe es verdient, wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst."

„Willst du wieder beim CSI arbeiten?"

Sie nickte.

„Dann werden wir uns ja sehen. Also habe ich mit dir zu tun."

Verdammt, es war wirklich schwer sie nicht anzufassen, dachte er. Sie sah so gut aus, richtig erholt. Ohne er zu merken, hatte er eine Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht gestrichen.

Sara sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

Ohne nachzudenken, zog er Sara zu sich heran und küsste sie.

„Oh, Grissom. Es tut mir so leid", erwiderte Sara als sie sich von einander lösten.

„Was tut dir leid? Der Kuss oder dass du mir mein Herz gebrochen hast ? Aber das ist mir im Moment eigentlich egal. Ich habe dich so vermisst und nun bist du endlich wieder hier."

Was sollte Sara dazu sagen? Sie war froh, dass er sie nicht ablehnte, aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht.

Aber auch dieser Gedanke verschwand ganz schnell als er sie an die Hand nahm und ins Schlafzimmer zog. Zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit musste Hank wieder allein schlafen.

* * *

xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Lasst Euch nicht von weiteren Reviews abhalten.

Danke für den Hinweis - french war die falsche Sprache. Ich habe es geändert

Die Geschichte kommt so langsam in Fahrt, ich hoffe es gefällt Euch !

**

* * *

**

**Ohne ein Wort**

**Kapitel 4**

Grissom legte sich auf das Bett und zog Sara mit sich. Er konnte es nicht erwarten sie wieder zu berühren, sie zu spüren. Er wollte endlich wieder etwas fühlen.

Sara konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass Grissom jemals so leidenschaftlich war. Er konnte nicht genug von ihr bekommen und Sara ging es genauso.

Schließlich lies sie sich fallen und genoss nur die Sturm der Gefühle, die der Mann neben ihr entfachte.

* * *

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie als sie später nebeneinander lagen.

„Und ich habe dich vermisst. So sehr. Als Nick und Brass mich dann besucht haben, brauchten sie keine große Überredungskunst anzuwenden Aber das ich so schnell bei dir lande, dass ich hätte ich nicht gedacht."

„Ich auch nicht. Aber als ich dich sah, da konnte ich nicht anders."

Sie kuschelte sich an ihn und schlief ein.

Grissom lag noch lange wach.

Was hatte er nur getan?

* * *

Als Sara eine Stunde später aufwachte war das Bett leer.

Sara ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu Grissom auf die Couch.

„Es ist nicht wieder alles gut, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du hast mir nicht verziehen?"

„Nein, ich kann nicht."

Stille.

Es ist noch zu früh, dachte Sara. Ich kann nicht erwarten, dass alles wie früher ist.

Aber unsere Liebe wird …

„Grissom, liebst du mich noch?"

Das war die Frage, die Grissom so gefürchtet hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich fühle nichts mehr. Ich bin leer. Gebrochen. Du hast mich gebrochen."

Sara begann zu weinen.

„Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Warum hast du mit mir geschlafen? Was war das eben?"

„Sex. Purer Sex. Mein Herz und mein Körper sind ganz verschiedene Dinge. Mein Körper will dich. Ich weiß, dass ist falsch. Ich hätte dich nicht berühren sollen."

Zu ihrer Trauer kam nun der Zorn.

„Nein, das hättest du nicht. Wolltest du mich bestrafen?"

Auch Grissom erhob seine Stimme.

„Du kommst hierher, nach Wochen und erwartest, dass ich dir verzeihe. Sehr unlogisch. Kennst du mich so wenig."

„Ich wollte nur mit dir reden."

„Ja, ich bin schuld daran. Aber du hast es mir auch leicht gemacht."

Sara stand auf.

„Ich werde mich anziehen und dann können wir uns vielleicht darüber unterhalten was nun werden soll."

* * *

Sara hatte sich langsam angezogen um Zeit zum Nachdenken zu gewinnen. Was für ein Unheil hatte sie angerichtet.

Sie hörte die Kaffeemaschine zischen, straffte ihre Schultern und ging wieder zurück zu Grissom.

Er stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und sah Sara an.

„Soll ich wieder gehen, Grissom?"

Jetzt wo es zu spät war, da fragte sie ihn.

Er versuchte nicht zu sagen was ihm auf der Zunge lag.

„Wenn du wieder bei uns arbeiten willst, dann mach das. Ich stelle mich nicht gegen dich."

„Kalt bis in die Fußsolen, Grissom. Und noch vor einer Stunde warst du so voller Leidenschaft. Ein interessanter Gegensatz."

„Provozier mich nicht Sara."

Was sollte sie dazu sagen? Wie es schien, sie sah ihn an, ja die Leidenschaft der vergangenen Stunde war noch immer da.

Es war wohl an besten, wenn sie ging. Sofort.

Grissom wurde von ihrer schnellen Bewegung überrascht.

„Entschuldige. Ich muss hier raus. Wir reden später."

Als sie die Haustür hinter sich schloss, fiel ihr ein, dass sie kein Auto hatte.

Sara nahm ihr Handy heraus und rief nach einem Taxi. 10 Minuten später saß sie auf dem Rücksitz und war auf dem Weg zu Nick. In der ganzen Zeit hatte sie keine Bewegung in seinem Haus wahrgenommen. Wahrscheinlich saß er noch immer regungslos auf der Couch.

* * *

Nick hatte ihr den Schlüssel gegeben und sie froh darüber. Sie wollten nur ins Bett und über die Situation mit Grissom nachdenken.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen frühstückten Nick und Sara gemeinsam. Vielleicht das letzte Mal für die nächsten Wochen, denn wenn alles klappte würde Sara bald wieder zur Nachtschicht gehören.

Er musterte Sara vorsichtig. Keine Spuren einer durchweinten Nacht.

„Und wie geht es dir?", fragte er nach dem ersten Kaffee.

„Aufgeregt. Ich hoffe, dass Ecklie es mir nicht zu schwer macht."

„Und Grissom?"

„Ah, daher weht der Wind. Bitte erzähle es auch den anderen. Ich habe keine Lust dauernd Fragen zu beantworten. Also wir habe geredet. Er hat mich tatsächlich angehört und ich hoffe, dass wir miteinander arbeiten können. Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen. Lasst uns Zeit. Bitte."

* * *

Zwei Wochen später stand Sara wieder vor Grissoms Haus. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass sie Hank besuchen konnte. Dienstlich lief alles gut und so traute sich Sara darum zu bitten.

Grissom und Hank kamen sofort zur Tür.

„Hallo."

Sie sah gut aus, dachte Grissom. Sehr gut sogar. In Kalifornien hatte sie begonnen hellere Farben zu tragen und das stand ihr seiner Meinung nach sehr gut.

Im Labor hatten sie sich nur kurz gesagt, denn Sara war nur 2 x Mal im Einsatz. Ecklie hatte der Vereinbarung zugestimmt, dass sie nur in Notfällen gerufen wurde. Trotzdem schien es ihm, dass die Atmosphäre im Labor lockerer geworden war.

Wie es ihm ging, konnte er nicht sagen. Er fühlte sich schlecht, weil er Sara verführt hatte, aber er bereute es nicht. Stattdessen dachte es daran wann sich die Gelegenheit zu einer Wiederholung gab. Und auch deshalb hatte er sofort zugestimmt als Sara fragte, ob sie kommen könnte. Aber er wollte nicht zu offensichtlich wirken.

So lies er Sara und Hank im Garten spielen und beobachtete sie von der Küche aus.

Sara hatte kurze Hosen an, weil sie sich schon gedachte hatte, dass sie mit dem Hund durch den Garten tollen würde. Aber nicht dass sich nach einer Stunde so schmutzig sein würde. So konnte sie keinesfalls in ihr Auto steigen.

Ach was soll's, dachte sie als sie den Gartenschlauch nach und Hank damit abspritzte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Grissom herausgekommen war und sie beobachtete.

„Na Hank, ob Herrchen unsere Show genießt?"

Sie wusste nicht was über sie kam, aber nach ein paar Runden mit Hank war sie total durchgeweicht.

Grissom hatte genug gesehen.

„Sara. Hank. Eure Zeit ist um."

Der Hund folgte Grissoms Anweisung sofort. Sara lies sich mehr Zeit.

Als sie schließlich vor ihm stand und in seine Augen sah, konnte sie nichts als Leidenschaft sehen. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du mich nicht provozieren sollst."

Ohne abzuwarten, küsste er sie.

Sara schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hans und drückte sich an ihn.

„Du machst mich ganz schmutzig", sagte er zwischen den Küssen.

„Und?"

„Komm mit."

Sie stolperten ins Haus und ins Badezimmer. Dann zogen sie sich aus und stellten sich gemeinsam unter die Dusche.

Das Wasser prasselte auf sie hinunter, aber die beiden waren so mit dem Küssen beschäftigt, dass sie es kaum merkten.

Als ihnen kalt wurde, trockneten sie sich ab und gingen wie selbstverständlich ins Schlafzimmer. Diesmal nahm sich Grissom mehr Zeit. Er flüsterte ihr Zärtlichkeiten ins Ohr, sagte ihr wie sehr er sie wollte und was er mit ihr tun würde. Aber er sagte er nie, dass er sie lieben würde. Aber in einem kurzen Moment sah sie in seinem Blick Überraschung als wenn etwas passiert war womit er nicht gerechnet hatte.

Dieser kleine Moment gab Sara Hoffnung. Trotzdem wollte sie Grissom nicht drängen. Schließlich war sie Schuld an dieser Situation.

Sie gab Grissom einen leichten Kuss und stand auf.

„Kann ich mir etwas zum anziehen borgen?"

„Ja. Es sind noch ein paar Sachen von dir im Schrank."

Er sah zu als Sara sich etwas aussuchte und schließlich im Badezimmer verschwand.

Stöhnend lies er sich ins Bett fallen.

Konnte es sein, dass er ihr so schnell verziehen hatte. Nein, verdammt.

Als Sara aus dem Bad kam, war Grissom eingeschlafen. Auf Zehenspitzen verlies sie das Haus. Ihre schmutzigen Sachen hatte sie da gelassen, ein Grund ihn wieder zu besuchen.

* * *

Nick fragte sich wohin Sara nach den Schichten verschwand. Seit ein paar Tagen verschwand sie am Morgen und kam erst nach ein paar Stunden wieder. Er begann sich Sorgen zu machen.

Wohin verschwand Sara so heimlich? Er überlegte, ob er Brass fragen sollten. Seit Sara zurückkam war alles fast wie früher. Aber niemand hatte erfahren warum sie gegangen war und was in den Wochen ihrer Abwesenheit passiert war. Irgendwie hatte Nick Angst, dass da noch etwas kam.

* * *

Jeden Morgen kämpfte Sara mit sich. Und jeden Kampf verlor sie und deshalb stand sie pünktlich vor seinem Haus.

Grissom sah auf die Uhr. Es wurde jeden Tag später und er hatte Angst, dass Sara eines Tages nicht mehr kam. Und er wusste, dass das durchaus eine Option war. Aber bevor er sich weiter Sorgen machen konnte, klopfte es.

„Hi, ich habe Frühstück mitgebracht."

„Ich dachte, du kommst vielleicht nicht."

In ihren Augen sah er, dass er den Nagel auf dem Kopf getroffen hatte.

„Willst du, dass ich komme?"

„Ja."

Diese Antwort genügte Sara. Er wollte sie bei sich haben. Im Moment zählte nur das.

* * *

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Sara stand in Nicks Küche und versuchte dessen Versuchen sie auszuhorchen zu entkommen.

„Was machst du jeden Morgen ? Gehst du joggen?"

„War ich wirklich so dick?"

Sara wollte die Frage nicht direkt beantworten und sie wollte nicht lügen.

„Unsinn. Warst du nicht."

„Ok, ich habe wieder etwas mehr Bewegung."

„Kann ich dich begleiten?"

Mist, wie sollte sie dich da herauswinden.

„Ich denke darüber nach. Irgendwie brauche ich die Zeit für mich."

„Ok, sag Bescheid wenn du Gesellschaft brauchst."

„Mach ich. Ich gehe heute Hank besuchen."

„Du kommst gut mit Grissom klar, oder? Ich habe den Eindruck, dass er seit du da bist wieder viel lockerer ist."

Sara lächelte ihn an und schwieg.

* * *

Sie saß in Garten und beobachtet Hank beim Spielen.

Wie sollte es nur weitergehen?

Das fragte sich auch Grissom. Er saß am Schreibtisch und dachte über die Situation nach. Irgendwie schien es ihm als wenn es immer schwieriger wurde.

Sara stand in der Tür und beobachtete ihn.

„Worüber denkst du nach?"

„Über uns."

„Uns?"

Das war neu, es gab ein uns.

Sie stellte sich hinter ihn und begann ihn zu massieren.

„Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir noch so weitermachen können. Nick wird schon misstrauisch."

„Ja. Ich weiß." Er machte er sich in seinem Stuhl bequem.

„Wir verstecken uns wie früher vor den anderen. Warum eigentlich ?"

„Ich habe keine Lust über unsere Affäre zu reden."

„Affäre. So siehst du es also?"

„Ja, du etwa nicht."

„Wir sehen uns fast jeden Tag und schlafen genauso oft miteinander. Und du nennst es Affäre. Interessant."

„Was würdest du sagen?"

„Beziehung."

„Oh. Gut wenn du willst, dann kann ich es auch so nennen."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kannst es nennen wie du willst."

Sie drehte den Sessel um damit sie ihn ansehen konnte.

„Entscheidend ist wie du hier fühlst."

Sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Herz.

„Du hast mir gesagt, dass ich es dir gebrochen habe. Ist es noch immer nicht geheilt?"

Zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit machte ihn Sara wieder sprachlos. An manchen Tagen war es wie frühen, aber dann erinnerte er sich wieder. Sie hatte ihn einfach verlassen, sie könnte es wieder tun.

Verlass mich nicht. Bleib bei mir. Nur du kannst mich heilen. All das wollte er ihr sagen. Aber nicht ein Ton kam aus seinem Mund.

Sara wusste nicht was sie machen sollte. Wenn sie jetzt ging, dann bestätigte sie seine Ängste. Und eigentlich wollte sie ihn auch nicht verlassen.

„Was empfindest du für mich?"

„Du bist meine beste Freundin und ich bin gern mit dir zusammen. Und unser Sex ist unbeschreiblich."

„Aber du liebst mich nicht?"

Er schwieg.

„Du traust mir nicht. Was soll ich machen um dir zu beweisen, dass ich es ernst meine?"

„Honey. Ich glaube dir jedes Wort. Heute fühlst du so. Aber was ist morgen und übermorgen?"

* * *

Seit dem Gespräch mit Grissom waren ein paar Tage vergangen und es hatte sich nichts an der Situation geändert. Natürlich hatte sie Grissom nicht verlassen, aber beiden war klar, dass sie eine Entscheidung treffen mussten. Allerdings mit dieser neuen Entwicklung hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Sara saß in der Badewanne und versuchte einen Ausweg zu finden. Aber es viel ihr nicht ein. Sie konnte Grissom nicht durch Worte überzeugen und ihre Taten schienen auch nicht zu genügen. Und nun gab es noch eine Komplikation.

* * *

Sara griff zum Telefon.

„Hallo, ich bin's. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir uns treffen können."

„Wolltest du nicht bei mir vorbeikommen?"

„Ja schon, aber ich möchte mit dir reden und das schaffen wir bei dir zu Hause nie."

„Woran das wohl liegt?", scherzte er.

Beim letzten Besuch hatten sie es nicht einmal ins Schlafzimmer geschafft. Die Situation eskalierte eindeutig.

„Ich meine es ernst. Nach der Arbeit im Park der Universität."

* * *

Grissom saß auf einer schattigen Bank als sie ankam. Ein paar Tüten standen neben ihm. Er hatte wirklich an das Frühstück gedacht.

Sie ging langsam auf ihn zu und je näher sie kam, desto fester wurde ihr Entschluß.

Sie würde das Baby bekommen.

* * *

_Flashback_

„_Ich gratuliere Sara. Sie sind schwanger."_

„_Danke."_

„_Freuen Sie sich nicht? Sie sind im richtigen Alter und Ihr Freund wird sie bestimmt unterstützen."_

„_Bestimmt."_

„_Gut, dann vereinbaren Sie noch ein paar Termine und wir sehen uns wieder wenn die Testergebnisse da sind."_

_

* * *

Und sie musste es Grissom sagen. Wenn sie ihm diese wichtige Sache verschwieg, würde er sich in seiner Ängstlichkeit bestätigt sehen und ihr nie wieder trauen._

* * *

Schocker - die ersten 4 Kapitel hatte ich ja fertig. Aber das hier hat mich auch etwas überrascht. Aber so ist das mit der Muse ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Sie ging langsam zur Bank hinüber. Als er sie sah, lächelte er sie an.

„Setz dich Greif zu. Ich habe einiges im Angebot."

„Danke. Ich habe wirklich Hunger."

Sara setzte sich, schaute in die Tüten und begann zu Essen.

„Was wolltest du mit mir sagen?", fragte Grissom nach einer Weile.

Sie räusperte sich.

„Wir haben nie über Verhütung gesprochen."

„Nein haben wir nicht."

Warum war er so ruhig und einsilbig. Sara begann sich zu wundern.

„Hast du gedacht, dass es dich nichts angeht. Schließlich haben wir ja nur eine Affäre."

Sie wurde plötzlich wütend auf ihn und sich. Eigentlich hatte sie sich jedes Wort zurechtgelegt und wollte ganz ruhig bleiben.

„Bitte vergiss doch dieses Wort. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint."

„Selbst wenn ich es vergesse, ich verstehe dein Verhalten im Moment nicht."

Er versuchte sich herauszuwinden.

„Ich dachte du nimmst vielleicht diese Monatspille."

„Dachtest du?"

„Was steckst wirklich hinter dem Ganzen?", kehrte er den Spies um.

„Ich wollte dir etwas Wichtiges sagen, aber nun bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher."

„Sara."

„Ehrlich. Ich verstehe dein Verhalten nicht. Es ist etwas so wichtiges."

„Dann reden wir darüber."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir vertrauen kann?"

Er sah sie nur an.

„Entschuldige, du hast Recht. Ich sitze ihm Glashaus und sage dir so etwas. ich will mir dein Vertrauen wieder verdienen. Ich hoffe, du siehst das?"

„Ja, du gibst dir wirklich Mühe."

„Gut."

Sie holte tief Luft.

„Ich bin schwanger."

Keine Reaktion.

„Hast du gehört was ich gesagt habe?"

„Ja".

Er lächelte sie an.

„Und ? Was denkst du?"

Er beugte sich zu ihr hin und küsste sie.

„Ich finde es phantastisch."

Damit stand er auf, packte die Frühstücksreste ein und hielt Sara seine Hand hin.

„Komm."

Was geht hier vor, fragte sich Sara. Sie hatte sich alles Mögliche vorgestellt. aber nie diese Reaktion.

Als sie in Auto saßen, fragte sie ihn wohin er fuhr.

„Zu Nick. Wir packen deine Sachen und du ziehst zurück zu mir."

„Was ?"

„Wir bekommen ein Baby und ich will alles richtig machen."

„Du willst mich wiederhaben?"

Sie war wirklich überrascht.

Er nickte.

„Einfach so ?"

Langsam dämmerte es Sara. Er war überhaupt nicht überrascht. Genau, das war es.

„Es war dir bewusst, oder? Warum ?"

„Anfangs habe ich nicht darüber nachgedacht und dann

„Du hast es darauf ankommen lassen? Ich fasse es nicht."

* * *

Zur selben Zeit woanders in Las Vegas

„Ich sage Euch irgendwas stimmt nicht mit Sara. Sie verschwindet jeden morgen und kommt erst Stunden später wieder. Und sie will nicht darüber reden."

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

Brass verstand nicht ganz worauf Nick hinauswollte.

„Ich denke, dass sie jemanden sieht."

„Jemanden?"

Catherine schaute ihn skeptisch an.

„Vielleicht ist sie auch deshalb so freiwillig zurückgekommen."

„Was? Niemals. Wer sollte das sein?"

Warrick war entsetzt.

„Sie hatte schon vorher eine Beziehung und wir wußten nichts davon."

Schweigen breitete sich aus.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Sara ein so großes Geheimnis hatte?

* * *

Xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

„Du hast es darauf ankommen lassen? Ich fasse es nicht."

„Vielleicht."

Sara konnte sich keinen Reim auf diesen Grissom zu machen.

„Aber warum?"

Sie merkten beide nicht, dass die Schwangerschaft nicht mehr das Thema war. Hier ging es plötzlich um sie beide. Alles was sich in den letzten Wochen angestaut hatte, kam nun zu Tage.

„Warum ? Ich habe mich in dich verliebt, dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, den du angenommen hast, wenn ich daran erinnern darf. Und nur ein paar Tage später verlässt du mich. Was denkst du, hat es aus mir gemacht?"

Sie war überrascht über so viel – Wut. Hatte sich denn in den letzten Wochen nichts für ihn geändert?

Sie war doch wieder da.

Das Gespräch bereitete Sara zunehmend Probleme.

Sie verstand einfach nicht warum Grissom so gehandelt hatte.

„Wolltest du mich bestrafen? Hast du gedacht, sie wird schwanger und dann soll sie sehen was passiert? Was für eine Art Rache hast du geplant?"

Sie sah nicht wie Grissom erblasste.

„Denkst du, dass ich dazu fähig wäre?"

„Männer sind zu vielem fähig."

Am liebsten hätte er auf die Bremse getreten. War es wirklich so weit mit ihnen gekommen? Vertraute sie ihm überhaupt nicht mehr?

„Ich dachte, dass wir uns lieben und vertrauen. Wie kannst du so etwas denken?"

Irgendetwas schnappte in Sara.

„Seit wann sind wir Liebende?"

Sie fing an zu zittern. Etwas war falsch hier. Ganz falsch.

Das war der Mann, den sie seit Jahren liebte und sie bekamen ein Baby. Es sollte ein Anlass zur Freude sein. Stattdessen wuchs es sich zum größten Streit aus, den sie je mit Grissom gehabt hatte.

Verdammt, dachte Grissom. Warum hatte er nicht vorher mit ihr geredet. Nun schien jedes Wort was er sagte, falsch und unwahr.

„Du bist die einzige Frau für mich."

„Und deshalb bin ich nun schwanger."

„Ja."

Sara bekam plötzlich keine Luft mehr.

Das war es also. Er hatte es mit Absicht gemacht, aber nicht um sie zu bestrafen. Oder doch. Er wollte sie an sich binden. Oh mein Gott, er wollte ihr ihren Willen nehmen. Sie dominieren.

Grissom merkte, dass etwas nicht mit Sara stimmte. Sie wiegte sich auf ihrem Sitz hin und her.

„Sara, Sara."

Keine Reaktion.

„Bitte Honey, rede mit ihr."

„Ich habe mich in dir getäuscht. Du bist genau wie andere Männer. Du hast mich

geschwängert damit ich dich nicht wieder verlassen kann. Nicht wahr?"

Kein Wort kam aus seinem Mund.

„Nicht wahr", schrie sie ihn an.

„Ja."

„Wie kannst du nur, Grissom. Wie kannst du nur?"

Er wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Als er zum ersten Mal darüber nachdachte, dass Sara schwanger werden konnte, fand er den Gedanken interessant. Und je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr gefiel ihm der Gedanke. Natürlich sagte er sich auch, dass er mit Sara reden mußte. Nur er hatte es nie getan.

„Sara, es war falsch. Aber wir lieben uns doch und."

Sie unterbrach ihn.

„Das ist keine Liebe. Du willst mich besitzen. Wie mein Vater meine Mutter besaß."

„Was ? Nein. So bin ich nicht."

„Wirklich ? Ich sehe das anders."

„Lass uns in Ruhe darüber reden. Über alles. Bitte Sara."

Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Nein, nicht jetzt. Ich kann nicht. Bitte lass mich raus. Ich muss allein sein."

Er merkte, dass es Sara ernst war. In diesem Zustand sollten sie vielleicht wirklich nicht reden. Ein wenig Abstand könnte von nutzen sein.

Das Auto hielt ein paar Straßen weiter. Sara schnappte sich ihre Sachen und stieg aus.

Er versuchte es noch einmal.

„Soll ich dich nicht lieber zu Nick fahren."

„Nein, ich will niemanden sehen."

Grissom lehnte sich zurück und sah ihr hinterher. Was hatte er nur angerichtet?

Xxx

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Danke fürs Lesen. Die Geschichte ist wirklich OFC , aber es ist eine Fanfiction und sie ist etwas extrem. Umso wichtiger ist Eure Meinung. **

**

* * *

**

**Ohne ein Wort**

**Kapitel 8**

Sara wusste nicht wie viel Zeit seit ihrer Auseinandersetzung mit Grissom vergangen war. Sie war den Strip entlanggelaufen und hatte sich dann in ein Kaffee gesetzt.

Noch immer konnte sie nicht glauben was passiert war.

Wie sollte sie das Problem nur lösen?

Würde es je wieder Vertrauen zwischen ihr und Grissom geben?

* * *

Nick wunderte sich, dass Sara auch mittags nicht zu Hause war. Aber sie hatte ihn mehrfach belehrt, dass sie sehr wohl auf sich selbst achten könne. Trotzdem machte er sich Sorgen um sie. Sie hatten nie über die Abwesenheit gesprochen und genauso wenig wusste er was in den letzten Wochen in ihr vorging.

Zu seiner eigenen Beruhigung rief er sie dann trotzdem auf dem Handy an. Nur der Anrufbeantworter.

Aber er war sicher, dass sie am Abend im Labor erscheinen würde.

* * *

Als sie alle am Tischen saßen und von Sara noch immer keine Spur zu sehen war, wurde Nick nervös.

Hoffentlich würde Grissom nicht überreagieren.

Aber seine erste Frage zeigte Nick, dass er falsch gehofft hatte.

„Wo ist Sara?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Sie ist heute nicht nach Hause gekommen. Ich dachte, dass ihr vielleicht eine Idee habt."

Die Kollegen sahen sich an. Keiner antwortete.

Schließlich räusperte sich Grissom.

„Wir waren frühstücken. Aber dann …"

„Was dann?", fragte Nick.

„Wir haben uns gestritten und sie wollte nicht mehr mit mir fahren. Aber das ist Stunden her."

In diesem Moment steckte Judy ihren Kopf durch die Tür.

„Nick, Telefon."

„Jetzt nicht."

Sie sah ihn an und flüsterte – Sara.

Grissom hatte es nicht gesehen und war überrascht als Nick an ihm vorbeiging.

„Ich will ja nicht neugierig sein, aber was ist passiert", fragte Catherine in der Zwischenzeit.

Grissom wusste nicht so recht was er jetzt machen sollte.

Die Wahrheit sagen? Sich herausreden?

* * *

„Sara ? geht es dir gut?", fragte Nick atemlos.

Es tat so gut seine Stimme zu hören.

„Nick, es geht mir gut."

„Warum hast du Judy angerufen? Wo Bist du?"

„Ich bin im ER. Keine Panik. Wirklich. Kannst du mich abholen? Und bitte sag Grissom nichts davon."

„Ok. ich komme sofort."

„Versprich mir, dass du niemanden etwas sagst."

„Ich verspreche es. Mir dir keine Gedanken. ich bin gleich da."

Er ging schnell in den Breakroom zurück und setzte sich hin. Anscheinend hatte er nichts verpasst. Grissom wich den Fragen der anderen aus und sah Nick nun fragend an.

„Nichts Besonderes. Eine Freundin."

„Sara ?"

„Eine Freundin. Können wir jetzt weitermachen?"

Grissom nickte. Er war sicher, dass es Sara war. Aber wenn sich Nick wieder hinsetzte und so ruhig war, dann schien alles in Ordnung zu sein. Gott sei Dank.

„Gut. Dann warten wir nicht auf Sara. Nick, du hast einen Einruch am Strip. Nichts Besonderes."

Er reichte Nick den Zettel mit der Adresse. Der griff danach und verlies sofort den Raum.

Natürlich war allen klar, dass es um Sara ging, aber keiner wagte danach zu fragen.

* * *

So schnell wie möglich für Nick ins Krankenhaus. Er fand Sara im Warteraum des ER. Auf den ersten Blick sah sie gesund und munter aus.

Nick kniete sich vor sie hin.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Sie nickte.

„Warum weinst du dann? Hast du Schmerzen?"

„Können wir später über alles reden. Ich will hier nur weg."

„Kein Problem. Komm."

Sie sah Nick an.

„Sie wollen mich nicht gehen lassen."

Nick stand auf und zog Sara hoch.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zur Schwester.

„Wir wollen gehen. Ist das ein Problem?"

Die Schwester sah Sara missbilligend an.

„Wir haben Miss Sidle gesagt, dass sie die Papiere unterschreiben soll und dann darf sie gehen. Aber das will sie nicht. Also entweder das oder Sie reden mit dem Arzt."

Er drehte sich zu Sara um.

„Ich soll unterschreiben was sie bei der Untersuchung festgestellt haben. Aber da kann etwas nicht stimmen."

Sie begann zu zittern und Nick legte den Arm um sie und brachte sie zurück zum Stuhl.

„Ok, keine Sorge. Ich rede mit dem Arzt und dann fahren wir nach Hause."

Nick fand das Ganze mehr als merkwürdig. Hoffentlich konnte er Arzt Licht in die Sache bringen. Den Anweisungen der Schwester folgend stand er schließlich vor dem Zimmer des Arztes.

Die Tür stand offen und Nick ging einfach hinein.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Nick Stokes. Ich bin ein Freund von Sara Sidle. Können Sie mir sagen was für ein Problem es gibt?"

Der Arzt gab ihm die Hand und stellte sich vor. Dann kam er gleich zum Thema.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Miss Sidle. Man hat sie unansprechbar in einem Kaffee gefunden. Der Besitzer hat uns angerufen, weil sie auf nichts reagiert hat. Bei uns wurde es dann besser, aber ich denke, dass sie psychische Probleme hat. Vielleicht ein Trauma."

„Sie wurde vor ein paar Monaten entführt."

„Vielleicht erklärt es das. Bei manchen Menschen setzt der Schock erst spät ein. Wir wollten Sie Röntgen und Scannen, aber Sie hat uns gesagt, dass sie schwanger ist. Wissen Sie etwas darüber?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir haben dann einen Test gemacht und festgestellt, dass das nicht stimmt. Neigt Miss Sidle zu Lügen?"

„Nein, niemals. Warum sollte sie so etwas behaupten?"

„Manche Frauen wünschen sich so sehr schwanger zu sein, dass sie dann die Realität verleugnen. Oder sie hatte eine Fehlgeburt ? Wir konnten nicht machen, weil sich Miss Sidle danach geweigert hat zu kooperieren."

Das sah nun wieder ganz nach Sara aus, dachte Nick.

Aber die Schwangerschaft ? Irgendetwas leif hier vollkommen falsch.

„Ich kümmere mich um sie. Danke für Ihre Offenheit."

„Kein Problem. Wir haben Miss Sidle gefragt, ob wir Ihnen unsere Ergebnisse mitteilen. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen. Anscheinend vertraut sie Ihnen und schottet sich nicht von der Umwelt ab."

* * *

Es war still im Auto.

„Wir müssen noch einen Einbruch untersuchen.", ergriff Nick schließlich das Wort.

„Kein Problem. Dann verschieben wir die Inquisition auf später."

Ein Blick von Nick zeigte ihr, dass der das überhaupt nicht lustig fand.

* * *

Gemeinsam fuhren sie zurück ins Labor. Grissom ging schon auf Sara zu als er Nick den Kopf schütteln sah.

Er beschloß sich auf dessen Instinkt zu verlassen. Er nahm Tempo raus und als er vor den beiden stand, schien er ganz ruhig.

„Alles in Ordnung. Habt ihr die Beweise gesichert ?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Sara gereizt.

Was dachte er denn ?

„Gut, dann macht weiter. Ich muss zu Catherine."

Sara sah ihm hinterher. Das war für den Moment gut gegangen. Aber die Frage war wielange. Und Grissom würde sie sicher wegen seines schlechten Gewissens in Ruhe lassen. Aber Nick sah das ganz anders aus. Sie hatte den Eindruck, dass dieser mit jeder Minute wütender wurde. Warum war ihr aber nicht ganz klar ? Er glaubte doch nicht etwa was ihm der Arzt gesagt hatte. Das war doch unsinn. Sie hatten einen Test gemacht. Der war positiv. Und auch sonst deutete alles darauf hin, dass sie schwanger war.

Vielleicht konnte sie sich davon stehlen und einen neuen Test kaufen. Dann würde Nick wissen, dass sie die Wahrheit sagte.

Allerdings lies Nick sie überhaupt nicht aus den Augen. Sie konnte keinen Schritt tun ohne dass ihr Nicks Blick folgte.

Schließlich gab sie den Plan auf, die Schicht war bald zu Ende und dann würde sie ihn bitten mit ihr zur Drogerie zu fahren.

* * *

Grissom saß in seinem Büro und versuchte sich sammeln. Er konnte Nicks Verhalten nicht deuten. Und Sara war er auch nicht wieder begegnet.

Was konnte nur passiert sein ?

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war Nick. Er kam herein und schloß die Tür hinter sich.

„Ich würde gern mit Sara nach Hause fahren."

„Kein Problem. Kannst du mir sagen was passiert ist ?"

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Grissom ehrlich. Der Arzt hat mir eine Geschichte erzählt, aber das kann ich nicht glauben. Und solange ich nichts weiß, will ich nicht spekulieren. Ich hoffe das verstehst du."

Grissom nickte.

„Kümmere dich um sie."

„Mach ich."

* * *

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Ohne ein Wort **

**Kapitel 9**

Nick hatte das Gefühl dass mit Sara kein klares Wort zu reden war. Sie bestand auf einen sofortigen Trip in den Drugstore. Unruhig saß sie auf dem Beifahrersitz und redete ununterbrochen.

„Du wirst sehen, dass ich schwanger bin. Wirklich. Der Test wird es zeigen."

„Soll ich mit ins Geschäft kommen?", fragte Nick nachdem sie geparkt hatten.

„Nein, ich beeile mich."

Endlich sah sie Nick an.

„Danke."

Sie stieg schnell aus und lief über den Platz. Nick lies den Kopf auf das Lenkrad fallen. Was sollte er nur machen, wenn sie den Test gemacht hatten und er negativ ausfiel. Und das würde er, das war er sicher. Die vergangenen Stunden hatten gezeigt, dass Sara völlig von der Rolle war und er gab sich zum Teil die Schuld daran. Warum hatten sie sie zurückgeholt? Vielleicht war Sara doch nicht in Ordnung. Nick wusste nicht wen er um Hilfe bitten sollte, Grissom kam nicht in Frage, auf Catherine würde Sara nur negativ reagieren. Ihm fiel nur Brass ein, aber der war sicher nicht so komfortabel mit einer emotionalen Auseinandersetzung.

Als er den Kopf hob, sah er Sara aus dem Laden kommen. Sie hielt eine Tüte in der Hand und lächelte zufrieden.

Als sie dann im Auto saß, konnte sie es nicht erwarten endlich nach Hause zu fahren.

„Nick, ich hoffe, dass es ok ist, den Test bei dir zu Hause zu machen. Ich meine Männer sind da immer etwas merkwürdig und du …"

Er unterbrach sie.

„Sara, kein Problem."

Er hatte keine Ahnung was er sagen sollte, also schwieg er lieber.

10 Minuten später kamen sie an und Sara verschwand sofort im Bad. Nick setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Plötzlich hörte er Glas zerbrechen. Ok, das war's dann. Der Test war negativ. Er stand auf und ging zum Bad. Die Geräusche wurden immer lauter. Wahrscheinlich zerschmetterte Sara alles was ihr in die Quere kam. Aber das war egal. Hauptsache sie war ok. Er klopfte an die Tür. Nichts. Dann drückte er die Klinke. Die Tür ging schwerer auf als sonst. Es roch intensiv nach Aftershave und der Boden war mit Glassplittern übersät. Sara stand vor dem Waschbecken und schaute in den Spiegel. Ihr Blick war leer.

„Sara", sprach er sie an.

Keine Reaktion.

„Sara."

Er berührte sie leicht.

Sie zuckte zusammen.

„Er ist negativ. Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich dachte, dass ich schwanger bin."

„Ich weiß."

„Warum bin ich nicht schwanger?"

Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung fegte sie alles was neben dem Waschbecken stand zu Boden. Die Ratlosigkeit auf ihrem Gesicht verschwand und Wut trat an ihre Stelle.

„Was haben ich eigentlich getan? Nichts gelingt mir. Niemand liebt mich und alles was ich mir wirklich wünsche, wird mir genommen. Ich bin ganz allein"

Sie schrie ihre Trauer aus sich heraus und fing gleichzeitig an zu weinen.

Nick wusste wirklich nicht, ob er ihr helfen konnte. Aber er konnte nicht mit ansehen was sie sich selbst antat.

Vorsichtig legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Und als sie ihn nicht abschüttelte, machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Du bist nicht allein, ich bin doch bei dir", sagte er immer wieder. Er merkte, dass sich Sara an ihn klammerte und immer stärker weinte.

Nach ein paar Minuten wurde sie ruhiger, blieb aber in Nicks Armen.

„Komm. Leg dich hin. Du bist bestimmt erledigt."

Sara schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ja, vielleicht. Aber ich muss erst das Chaos hier beseitigen."

Sie traute sich nicht Nick anzusehen. Was würde er denken? Das sie verrückt war? Nein, das würde sie nicht ertragen.

„Hey, das ist kein Problem. Ich räume auf und du schläfst. Und dann gehen wir einkaufen. Ich wollte mein Bad eh neu gestalten."

Sara versuchte zu lachen. Aber es gelang ihr nicht, stattdessen fing sie wieder an zu schluchzen.

„Du bist viel zu nett zu mir. Das verdiene ich nicht."

Langsam wurde es ihm zuviel.

Er schob Sara von sich weg.

„Hör auf. Ich bin dein Freund. Ich liebe dich. Und ich bin nicht er einzige. Du hast Freunde in Vegas. Das weißt du, oder?

Sie nickte.

„Gut. Aber wir reden später darüber. Jetzt gehst du ins Bett und schläfst."

Er nahm ihre Hand und ging mit ihr ins Gästezimmer.

„Kommst du allein zurecht oder soll ich dir beim Ausziehen helfen?"

Statt einer Antwort schubste sie ihn hinaus und machte die Tür vor seiner Nase zu.

Die ganze Situation erschien Nick so unreal. Er blieb vor der Tür stehen, versuchte die Geräusche zu interpretieren. Nach einer Weile war es ruhig. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und schaute in das Zimmer.

Sara lag im Bett. Ihr Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Sie schlief.

Ok, soweit so gut. Nick atmete tief durch. Er lies die Tür offen und ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Die Frage bleibt, was sollte er nun machen?

Schließlich griff er zum Telefon.

* * *

TBC

Ich habe mich entschlossen die Geschichte trotz Eurer Verwirrung weiter zu schreiben. Es ist keine leichte Geschichte, aber sie ist auch nicht ganz tragisch. Ich denke, nur dass Saras Vergangenheit so schlimm war und dass sie viel vergraben hat. Und das kommt jetzt heraus.


End file.
